The Girl From the Diner
by RedDemon97
Summary: Hi! It's me and I decided to rename the story from Coke to The Girl From the Diner.
1. Chapter 1

Before I start, I would like to give thanks to NocturnalHunter for helping me! I will take their advice on staring with short stories. Other than that... I hope you enjoy! :)

Coke

The Girl's POV

"Come on Yata! Do you want to be a virgin for the rest of your life!" A fat man said to his friend with a skateboard beside himself.

"Sh-shut up you f-fatty! I don't even know her!" He(Yata) yelled back.

"Oh, suck it up man!" Another man yells while trying to hold back from laughing.

"Now, now boys, we all know he has trouble talking to girls, so take it easy on him." A third and much calmer man says, trying to calm down the scene before -Yata- erupted.

"Besides Yata, no one knows anyone at first." He says turning to him.

Then a man with purple glasses chimes in,"Come on, she is waiting for you to say something! Just look at her." A burst of laughter suddenly filled the room.

How did my day that started normal end up like this? Ever since this group of men came in, I have felt both annoyed and scared. This group of men isn't just a group of men, they are the infamous Homura! And just my luck, I was the only one brave enough to be near them. I mean there are like 10 or 11 of them, and for some reason a little girl! Why me!

"Can you pl-" "J-just o-one s-second, p-pl-please!" If it wasn't for the others laughing, I would think he was mad. This poor boy's face was blood red and he couldn't talk without stuttering, but the way I was standing there trying to look like I wasn't scared or annoyed, I felt like they were laughing at me. But, at this point I didn't care, they were seriously annoying me!

"Sir, wh-" The boy suddenly stood up and practically screamed at me, "C-COKE!" Staring at him with wide eyes and an open mouth, he sat down,

"J-just c-coke, pl-please..." To hide his embarassment he pulled his beanie over his eyes. The others just laughed and at that point my feelings of being annoyed and scared went away, even I have to admit he was acting cute.

I too, even laughed, "Ok, coming up. But can you please not yell, we do have other costumers."


	2. Chapter 2

Coke

New View chapter 2

Yata's POV

"Wow... Can't even order coke from a girl." Chitose teased wrapping an arm around me.

"Shut up, you stupid bastard!" I push him away and threw down my skateboard.

"Oh, come on Yata, it's not like you will see her again. And besides, its good for you to interact with girls. Especially cute nice ones like her." Kusanagi explained. Shrugging, I kicked off, deciding to go to the park, "See you later."

-time skip by 2 hours-

After skating for like 2 hours in the park, I sat on one of the benches and closed my eyes.

"Oh, lookie here boys, isn't she just something?"

"Leave me alone or I will beat the shit out off you!" I open my eyes to the familiar voice, my face heats up immediately when I notice the same girl from before.

"Oh come on, ease up will you? We just want to get to know you." Realizing the situation, I stood up.

"Oi! Leave her alone!" I walked towards them; counting out 3 guys, should be easy enough.

"Little punks like you should stay out of other peoples business." One of them said as he grabbed her wrist. Having enough of their bullshit, I walked towards them, only to be stopped in my tracks.

"Why don't you go by what you say and leave me the hell alone!" Next thing I know, the guy holding on to her wrist was knocked to the ground. The girl then kicked him in the side. The two other guys then charged her, but she dodged them, making them hit their heads together. As she stood over them, she sighed,

"If your gonna mess with someone make sure you can handle them first." Dusting the dirt off while walking away, the first guy got up and took out a knife.

"You little bitch!" I dashed to him, and grabbed him by the wrist and punched him in the face.

"Thanks." Is all I hear as she leaves.

"Wait! Whats your name?" I asked.

"Well, look who doesn't stutter anymore." Her sudden turn around, made me realize how close I was to her, which made me tumble backwards. She leaned down and laughed.

"N-no, I-i-i"

"I-i-i-i what? Heh, just like earlier. Blush and stutter. I'm Nishi Mika, just Mika. Its weird to hear people call me by my last name." She said helping me up.

"Y-yata, Yat-ta M-misaki. I-its g-getting late, c-can I w-walk you home?"

"Sure."

"R-really?" I asked a bit surprised. She didn't say anything but walked away, waving her hand telling me to hurry up.


	3. Chapter 3

Coke3

First Number Chapter 3

(By the way, I am going to call the characters by the name I am most comfortable with like Tatara, Anna, and Mikoto)

KUSANAGI'S POV

"See you later 'Heartless Woman'!"

"Why must you call me that, you flirt with every other woman, but when it comes to me you spit all sorts of nasty comments." Seri says as she walks out the bar. Only to bump in to someone.

"Watch where your going Vanguard of Homura." Expecting to hear 'Why are you even here?' From him I go back to cleaning my very precious bar; but only I didn't hear it. I looked up to see Seri gone and Yata standing still like an idiot, blushing a new shade of red, and holding a piece of paper. Tatara, who was very curious, walked up to him and waved his hand in front of his face.

"Yata?" No answer. Then Chitose, who was also struck by curiosity, walked up. With his hand on his chin, he examined Yata very close.

"Hmm, YATA!" Snapping out of his daze as soon as Chitose took the paper.

"Give that back!" He yelled, he jumped for it, but he dodged every attempt Yata did to get the paper back. Having enough of the horse play, Mikoto got up along with all the other members and snatched the paper. Raising an eyebrow, he signaled me over.

"Look." Was what he said before he smirked at Yata and handed it to me. I too couldn't help but smirk at the now stiff teen.

"Well, who's the lucky girl?" With that all the members looked at Yata.

"Well? Tell us!" The rest urged him.

"thegirlfromthediner." He mumbled.

"What?" Tatara asked.

"He said the girl from the diner." Anna said, while looking through her marble.

"She was attacked and he helped her." With her input said, she sat back down.

All heads turned to Yata once again.

"So when are ya gonna see her again?" Bando asked. The skater's face heated up again.

"T-tomorrow. I k-kinda asked her after I w-walked her home. S-she invited me in for a drink and I s-saw a guitar. S-she offered to play for me after w-work b-because she goes to th-this place t-to play."

"So basically, you guys are having a date!" I say patting him on the shoulder.

"I-it's not like that Kusanagi." He yelled back, earning a few laughs.

"Wow you sure move fast don't ya?" Tatara teased.

"Like I said it's not like that!" He said waving his in front of him.

"Sure, it's not, and look she even put a heart on it for you." I winked at him. Clearly up set, Yata stomps his way upstairs.

"So, do you think she likes him?" Kamamoto asked.

"Well, one he rescued her; girls love that. Two, he walked her home. Three, she invited him in for tea. And last but not least, four, they are going to meet up again. So of course! But, the question is... How long will it take for them to start dating?" Tatara says running his chin.

"I say a month!" Dewa says, "A month! No way, it will be less! Two weeks!" Chitose says with excitement. I shake my head in disappointment.

"Two weeks is to early. And we shouldn't place bets on this mater. Besides, I give them a week for her to kiss him on the cheek and a month and a half to start dating."

"Mah, mah, any other bets?" Tatara says, writing everything just said on a notepad. "Nope and what are you doing?"

He looks up smiling. "Who ever wins gets $100 each!(don't know their currencyDX)" We all nod as we take votes.

"Ok, so for Kusanagi we have Kusanagi, Kamamoto, Fujishima, Eric, And surprisingly Mikoto and Anna who just recently joined. Then for Dewa we have Dewa, Bandō, and Akagi." Interrupted, Chitose stepped up,

"Aww! Come on guys, no one thinks two weeks." "No! We all say." Well except for Tatara who put his hand on his shoulder.

"Its ok! I'm with you on this one! Alright, rules! One, no helping Yata! He must do this alone. Two, no sabotage! And Three, no telling him either!"

With everything settled the games began! God, I feel so childish, but this is the first time Yata has ever agreed to a date with a girl so I couldn't resist.

A/N yea so I just wrote that, umm, so yea sorry if it was too childish. But it was fun writing it.


	4. Chapter 3 and a half

So I decided to do some character information sheet thingys! This is for my story Coke(I think I'm going to change the name, I don't know yet) Anyways, I will give info on Mika and two new characters Jun and Naru!

Nishi Mika

She is a 17 year old with long brownish-orange hair and eyes. She likes to sing and play guitar and her best friend is Shinomiya Jun. She works at the Miki Diner and is currently home schooled so that she can work in order to take care of her little brother, Nishi Naru and grandmother MoMo. They have lived in a small apartment since their parents(Nishi Mamoru and Nishi Kimiko) died in gang related violence when she was 14, therefore she hates gangs. She did, however, inherit her fathers strain abilities, which is superhuman strength. After a lot of training with it she was able to control it and only uses it if she really needs it. Also, due to the fact of having a rough childhood, she is able to win a fight without the use of her ability. Aside from that, she is a total sweetheart unless you make her mad. She cares deeply for her close ones and will throw herself in harms way to save them. Mika is considered rather smart, the motherly type, and a hard worker.

Nishi Naru

Naru is a 5 years old boy with Blond hair and mixed eyes, left one is grey; in which he is blind and his right eye is green. He is a result of his mother's (Kimiko)cheating, though he has no clue about it; he was told that their parents died in a car crash. He doesn't have any strain abilities and is physically weak being only 5. He helps take care of their grandmother MoMo and views his sister(half) Mika as his second mother, as revealed when calling her 'mommy' at certain times. He is joyful and tries to help in anyway, often getting hurt when fighting off bullies at his school. Naru often hides his sadness and loneliness from Mika so he doesn't burden her any further. He is viewed as a cute, but reckless and is loved by those who get to know him.

Shinomiya Jun

He is a playful 21 year old guy, who is best friends with Mika. He has black hair, blue eyes, and often seen with a fedora. Though he attracts many females, he gets very annoyed due to being gay; though he often states that he is straight for Mika. Jun is one of the few people who knows Mika's situation and helps her in anyway he can from giving her money to taking her place in work to let her rest(which is very rare). Other than that, his life is as normal as anybody else. He is viewed as a fun and kind guy, but can get annoyed easily.


	5. Chapter 4

Coke Chapter 4

ITS NOT A DATE!

Yata's POV

"Ummm, I know I said it wasn't a d-date and all, b-but why are you here?" I was currently walking to Mika's work place along with, apparently, the guys and Anna.

"You said it wasn't a date so we all decided to go and see her as well, but~" "B-but what, T-tatara?" "If you admit it that it is a date, we will leave~" I blushed and walked off, trying my best to ignore the snickering behind me. As we a troves to the diner, I spot Mika talking with someone. The guy she was talking to spot me and... Blushed? Anyways, Mika turned around and smiled.

"Yata! Just in time, I just got off of work!" She said waving as we got closer, just then the guy whispered something in her ear, making her blush. She quickly stopped waving and looked down.

"Umm, I h-hope its okay to bring t-them along too..." She looks up again.

"Y-yea, they can come. Oh, you are also from the other day, right?"

"Yep! How about we introduce our selves." Kusanagi says smiling.

"That's going to have to wait, Mika we are going to be late!" The guy says, with all of us agreeing, we set off to the place.

Time Skip

"Well, here we a-" "MIKA!" We all turn around to see a bunch of high school guys rush to her, "W-whats wrong?" She asked. The boys were all beaten up and they seemed to be scared.

"The yakuza! The yakuza! You told us to watch Naru, but they came in and beat the crap out of us and took Naru!" They all bowed down as they begged for her forgiveness.

"Yata, do you mind if I reschedule this, something came up." She turned to me and smiled. I look to the boys and then to her again.

"N-no way, I'm coming w-with you." Her smile disappeared, and she grabbed me by the shoulders. "No can do, this is something me and Jun can handle. Plus I don't want to scare you off and what not, anyways I'm glad that you came and your friends too, but this is non of your business. Now, if you could be so kind as to take my guitar and I will text you later." She backs away and bows to us before her and the guy ran away with high school kids.

"Aww, looks like you were blown off! But, the yakuza?" Tatara starts to talk. I feel a hand on my shoulder and look up, "Yata, you and Kamamoto follow her. And we will take the guitar." Kusanagi said, we both nodded and started to go after her.


	6. Chapter 5

Coke Chapter Five

A/N okay, sorry in advance, I wanted to make it a cutesy story, but I just can't take it! She gets violent in this chapter... I just really hate weak girls, and every story I make end up resembling my own girlfriend, sorryDX But! In the next chapter she goes back to being the nice girl and so on:) anyways enjoy!

No Thanks

Mika's POV

"So, they took him here huh?" Me, Jun, Yukio, and his friends were at se abandoned warehouse where the yakuza took my little brother.

"Yep, they told us so you knew where they were." One of the boys said. As we were about to go in, a voice caught my attention.

"You can't go in there by yourself with just those high school boys!" I turn around and see Yata with one of his friends.

"Were not going in there! Are you crazy? Mika and Jun are." "What!? Now you defiantly can't go in there! We will get him just wait here." He started to walk past me but I stopped him.

"Look, this is not your problem. And besides, me and Jun can handle this!" I was getting a little frustrated and he just stared at me. "At least let us come in with you, who knows whats behind that door." Not wanting to waste anymore time I agreed.

"Oi fatty, stay with the kids. We'll be back." He said, and then we started to run to the warehouse. When we got closer two men come out.

"JUN!" "Right!" I grabbed Jun by the arm and throw him to the man on the left. He landed right on him, knocking him out when he hit the ground. The man on the right was to focused on Jun and didn't see me approach him, I grabbed him by the head, and kneed him in the face.

Yata stared in awe, "Wow, that was kinda cool." "Told ya, we didn't need help. Anyways it was just two men, now let's stop wasting time and get Naru." Grabbing a pole he smirked.

Walking in the warehouse, I saw Naru in the hands of my grandfather.(MoMo's ex husband) surrounded by a large number of men.

"Ah, it's about time, my granddaughter! It felt like forever waiting for you. Now, how about we negotiate? You become the boss of the Nishi Clan in exchange for your little brother? If not, feel free to come and get him by force." Gritting my teeth, I look to my side and see a big piece of scrap metal. I easily lift it over my head and throw it at a group to my left, taking out about ten of them.

"How about, NO and you give Naru back!"


End file.
